Life Points
Life Points are a currency you receive for well... having a life. They are different from Loyalty Points which require you to sacrifice a few Life Points every month to make sure that your character is "demonstrating loyalty to Jagex." The following is an F.A.Q. released by the almighty company which rules the world and should hopefully clear up any issues you may have... Or not: Do I have to sign up in order to receive Life Points? In Real Life, Life Points are given to you directly when you provide tasks for various individuals(basically Real Life's equivalent to quests.) Some of your employers will require some information about yourself such as your address and phone number. Unlike in Prunescape, however, these are in-game elements. This is different from how Loyalty Points work in Prunescape which requires you to register your Real Life e-mail address on some random server which, on the day of release, was more clogged up than a shoe store specializing in sandals. (This is required so that Jagex can keep you informed on the latest offers and discounts spam your inbox with community events.) How does the Real Life Loyalty Programme work? As periods of time go by, you will receive Life Points for providing goods and services. These can then be spent on goods and services you want to buy. In general, the more loyalty you demonstrate towards your employer, the more Life Points you will receive at the end of each month. What are Life Points exactly? Life points are invisible but exist in everybody's head. They are often awarded for completing Real Life quests but not always. Originally it was thought that they were gold coins but eventually it was learned that certain items(such as pieces of paper,) can contain more value than the material they are made of. Different areas of the game have different lifestyles and thus have different Life Points. Creating your own Life Points is a bannable offense and is only possible if you have a very high Thieving level(which explains why governments are able to do it,) or if you hack the game. Where do I spend Life Points? Pretty much any place in Real Life that sells things. Spending Life Points is the usual way to obtain food(RL players suck at Fishing.) In Prunescape, there is only one npc who accepts Life Points as a currency, which makes no sense unless said npc buys items from himself on a regular basis. What if I lose one of the items purchased with my Life Points? Then it's gone for good, unless you bought insurance that is. How do my points change over time? Usually they'll start out as coins, then turn into pieces of paper(bank notes,) then they'll turn into cheques(a more advanced kind of bank note,) after that they'll materialize in the form of cards and sometimes even electronic signals. Be careful though, if you gain too many Life Points, the mafia will come after you for some good Hitpoints exp as they take all your Life Points and log you out of the game for good. Will I lose my Life Points if I am no longer a member? If you quit Real Life, after a three days grace period has passed, you will lose all of your Life Points and will have to create a new account. Don't worry though, since the game is so addicting, few people ever quit Real Life willingly, and those who do rarely ever come back. Usually by the time you quit Real Life, you'll have maxed out your experience and have done everything you've wanted to do. Will there be more rewards released? Of course! As time goes by, more items are discovered and added to the game. However, they are usually relatively pointless features such as smaller cellphones and Katy Perry cds. How do titles work IRL? In Real Life, titles are usually earned, not bought. Some are unlocked automatically as time goes by or through the creation of quests such as "Mr.", "Doctor", "King", "Prince of Darkness", and "King of Pop". How do outfits work IRL? Eh? What kind of question is this? Just buy clothes and put them on? How do emotes work IRL? Emotes? Well in order to do the "show middle finger" emote, you have to pay all of the wikia editors 50 bucks. The rest come naturally. How do coloured items work IRL? They don't. Pretty colours are not allowed in Real Life. How do auras work? After watching too many episodes of Dragon Ball Z, the creators of Real Life realized that putting auras in the game would be a very bad idea, but if you must know, the process requires more prunes than can be found in Prunescape.